


Truth and Nothing But Truth (In Song and Story remix)

by marmota_b



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Newspapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/pseuds/marmota_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund wants to establish newspapers, but he keeps running into problems. Do newspapers print the truth?</p><p>A missing scene from "In Song and Story" by Elizabeth Culmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth and Nothing But Truth (In Song and Story remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Song and Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908378) by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



> While I was reading ["In Song and Story"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1908378), my headcanon Peridan popped up and brought up another pertinent point.  
> So of course this had to happen.

Edmund had hoped that Peridan could be brought to his point of view on the issue of newspapers – they were, after all, both dedicated to the betterment of Narnia through more or less technical means – but it did not go quite as well as he had imagined.

For one thing, he chanced upon him in discussion with Amathea, the Naiad head of laundresses, and Lady Dariam of Heather Downs; this inevitably meant that he was subjected to delivering another round of complicated explanations of what newspapers _were_.

“Oh, broadsheets,” Lady Dariam said. “It is, I must say, a rather vulgar means of amusement. To tell the truth, Your Grace, I try to encourage other types of songs in schools.”

“Some of them are _fun_ ,” Peridan said, with a dangerous gleam in his eyes and a suspicious quirk to his mouth.

In retrospect, maybe he should have expected Peridan to enjoy the irreverence of the songs. Lady Dariam expressed a similar opinion:

“No one expects _you_ to be refined, my lord Peridan; not anymore. But Their Majesties should try and project a different image to their subjects.”

“Some of them are _useful_ ,” Amathea argued.

“Oh, sure, they are good for spreading the news; but then, so are royal decrees,” Lady Dariam said.

“I rather like learning Western speech from broadsheets that come that way,” Amathea shrugged.

“Ah, but you cannot expect verse to be an accurate representation of the spoken language,” Peridan said.

“I am not speaking of broadsheets,” Edmund interrupted them impatiently; he’d gone through this before and he did not need yet another discussion of the relative worth of broadsheets. “I’m speaking of newspapers!”

“What is the difference?” Lady Dariam asked, sounding mildly interested.

“Newspapers don’t embellish! They tell the stories as they happened. Newspapers print the truth.”

“Well...” Peridan said, in a significant manner.

“Well?” Amathea turned to him.

“Well, whenever you read something you really know something about, they get it wrong, you know? Someone who only knows it fleetingly is never going to write the _full_ truth of the matter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Incidentally, does anyone know what the name Amathea means? All I'm able to find is a species of butterflies and the fact that it is a Greek name.


End file.
